Love song
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Petite song fic tiva sur la chanson Love song de Pink


**Love Song**

_I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears  
I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more_

La fête s'était bien terminé dans la joie, pourtant Ziva ressentait une certaine mélancolie, son cœur semblait saigner en silence. Tony avait été très explicite quand il lui avait proposé de suivre un bout de chemin ensemble, pourtant elle l'avait repoussé, terrifiée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir au fond de son âme. Il lui avait offert un avenir, et elle le refusait à cause du passé. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliqué ? Doucement elle effleura les touches du sublime piano noir qui trônait majestueusement sur la scène. Elle hésita puis s'y installa. Elle frôla une à une les touche sans laisser une seule note sortir avant de finalement commencer à jouer, d'abord quelques notes sans vraiment de sens, puis ce morceau lui était revenu en mémoire. Doucement sa voix s'était mêlée aux douces sonorités des notes de l'instrument.

_When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?  
There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only let myself  
There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect_

Il y avait tant de douleur et de douceur dans la voix de la jeune femme, pourquoi interprétait-t-elle ce morceau ? La salle de réception était vide, la fête était terminée et Ziva était là seule dans la pièce, esquissant ses quelques mots sur le piano. Lui qui avait trouvé le courage de lui demander de prendre un virage, de voir où pourrait les mener une relation, s'était vu se faire rembarrer. Elle lui avait tous simplement dit non alors que c'était elle qui tout au long de leurs enquêtes l'avait forcé à se dévoiler. Pourquoi l'avait-elle mis dans un tel doute, il avait mal mais jamais il ne le lui aurait montré. Les sentiments étaient quelque chose dont il avait toujours eu plus ou moins peur, mais contre son gré il s'était cruellement attaché à cette tête de mule d'Israélienne.

_But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars  
Baby, can I trust this?  
__Or do all things end?_

Sa proposition était tout ce qu'elle rêvait mais pourtant quand il me l'avait fait tout son corps semblait me crier l'inverse, la peur peut être, leurs peurs mêlées. Mais cette armure érigée pour se protéger était entrain de mettre à mal les sentiments qui les unissaient. Ces sentiments qui s'étaient incrustés dans leurs vies sans prévenir, les bousculant avec force et fracas Pourtant une blessure ne vaut-elle pas mieux que de vivre sans amour ??? Leurs passés leurs faisaient peur. Tout était confus, la peur, l'espoir, l'amitié, l'amour ? Qui sait… La jeune femme savait que son père leur mettrait des barrières dans les roues, elle en était certaine, elle avait eu bien des amants, mais chaque fois que ça a commencé à devenir plus profond…

_I need to hear that you'd die for me  
Again and again and again  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

Il ignorait si les paroles de cette chanson étaient pour lui ou pas, mais les mots lui semblaient le toucher en plein cœur. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme aussi fragile, cette fois elle avait laissé tomber le masque, elle n'était plus l'assassin israélien qu'il avait rencontré la première fois, non là il avait devant lui, une jeune femme fragile qui semblait avoir été malmené par la vie. Lui aussi devait bien avouer que sa vie n'avait pas été simple avec sa relation avec Jeanne pour dernière exemple. Mais ses paroles disaient vraies, il était prêt à mourir pour elle. A vrai dire il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle, juste pour la voir sourire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, la seule chose qui voulait réellement c'est elle et uniquement elle.

_This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears  
I think you re-wrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
I will love you for the rest of my Life_

Les dernières notes se firent plus lentes avant de stopper. Une larme s'échappa le long de la joue de Ziva qu'elle sécha brusquement. Tony fut remarquer sa présence par un raclement de gorge, il ne voulait pas surprendre la jeune femme, un agent du Mossad ça pourrait être dangereux. Elle lui adressa la parole mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était la serrer contre son cœur. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il lui devait bien ça. Ils avaient tellement souffert, ils avaient désormais le droit au bonheur. Bonheur qu'il construirait à deux, ensemble dans une bulle d'amour.

Chanson Love Song de Pink

Traduction des paroles :

_Je n'ai jamais écrit une chanson d'amour  
Qui n'a pas fini en larmes  
Peut-être que tu réécriras ma chanson d'amour  
Si tu peux remplacer mes craintes  
J'ai besoin de ta patience et des tes conseils  
Et de tout ton amour et plus_

_Quand les roulements de tonnerre traversent ma vie  
Seras tu capable de tenir le coup?  
Il y a tellement que je voudrais te donner, bébé  
Si je me laisse pas seulement là  
Il y aurait bien des émotions  
Je me sens bien protégée_

_Mais à quoi bon cette armure  
S'il maintient l'amour à distance, aussi?  
Je préférerais saigner avec des blessures d'amour  
Que de vivre sans aucune cicatrice  
Bébé, puis-je faire confiance à ceci?  
Ou toutes les choses finissent-elles?_

_J'ai besoin d'entendre que tu mourrais pour moi  
Encore et encore et encore  
Alors dis moi quant tu regardes dans mes yeux peux-tu partager tous les moments de peine et de bonheur  
Car je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie_

_C'est ma toute première chanson d'amour  
Qui n'a pas fini en larmes  
Je pense que tu réécris ma chanson d'amour  
Pour le reste de mes années  
Je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie_


End file.
